Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 091
| romaji = Wan Tān Kiru no Shinigami | japanese translated = The One-Turn-Kill Death God | episode number = 91 | japanese air date = June 28, 2006 | english air date = February 5, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Slash Draw | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Don't Fear the Reaper", known as "The One-Turn-Kill Death God" in the Japanese version is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 28, 2006 and in the United States on February 5, 2007. Summary Jaden Yuki is challenged to a Duel by Lucien Grimley from North Academy, who is revealed to be able to use the power of "Grim Reaper" to win his Duels, in exchange for his soul. During the Duel, Jaden manages to survive Lucien's One Turn Kill strategy, as Lucien's ace card, "Slash Draw", can destroy all of Jaden's cards and damage Jaden for every card he controls. Jaden later discovers that Lucien had lost faith in his Deck long ago and sold his soul to "Grim Reaper", if the monster spirit helped Lucien win all his Duels. After the two battle through Lucien soon sees that he had always loved his deck and seeing Jaden's faith in his deck he throws the Grim Reaper card to fight on his own. He switches his arm to avoid using the power of the Grim Reaper. In the end, Lucien loses the Duel, but not before regaining faith in himself, which results in him breaking his deal with "Grim Reaper" and deciding to Duel of his own free will. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Lucien Grimley '''Turn 1: Jaden' Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Lucien Lucien draws. He then activates "Temptation of the Goddess" to force Jaden to reveal his hand. If Jaden has a Level 4 or below monster in his hand, Lucien can Special Summon that monster to Jaden’s side of the field. Jaden’s hand contains "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Burst Impact" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Lucien Special Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) to Jaden’s side of the field in Attack Position. He then activates "Mischief of the Goddess" to force Jaden to reveal his hand again. If Jaden has a Spell Card in his hand, Lucien can set that card in Jaden’s Spell & Trap Card Zone. Lucien Sets "Burst Impact". Lucien then activates "Slash Draw" to send the top four of his Deck to the Graveyard ("Reload", "Magical Stone Excavation", "Exchange of the Spirit" and "Big Eye") (one card for each card on Jaden's side of the field) and draw a card. If it is another copy of "Slash Draw", all other cards on the field will be destroyed and Jaden will take 1000 damage for each card destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this way. Lucien draws "Slash Draw", but while all cards on Jaden's field are destroyed; only three of the destroyed cards go to the Graveyard (Jaden 4000 → 1000). Jaden then reveals that the other set card that was destroyed was "Hero Medal". Since "Hero Medal" was destroyed by a card effect from one of Lucien’s cards, it returns to Jaden’s Deck and lets Jaden draw one card. Lucien then activates "Footsteps of the Goddess" to make Jaden Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Lucien then uses the second effect of "Footsteps of the Goddess" to Special Summon "Invincible Demise Lord" (1300/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the last effect of “Footsteps of the Goddess, neither monster Special Summoned by the effect of “Footsteps of the Goddess” can attack this turn. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Avian" with "Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman” attacks and destroys "Invincible Demise Lord" (Lucien 4000 → 3200). The effect of "Flame Wingman" then activates, inflicting damage to Lucien equal to the ATK of “Invincible Demise Lord” (Lucien 3200 → 1900). On Jaden’s End Phase, Lucien activates the effect of "Invincible Demise Lord" to Special Summon itself from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 3000 ATK (1300 → 3000/2000) and grant it immunity to destruction by card effects. Turn 4: Lucien Lucien draws. "Invincible Demise Lord" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden 1000 → 100). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Dandylion" (300/300) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Lucien Lucien draws "Spell Reproduction" and subsequently activates it to add "Slash Draw" from his Graveyard to his hand by discarding "Book of Taiyou" and "Monster Reincarnation". He then activates "Slash Draw" to send the top three cards of his Deck ("Mystic Tomato", "Book of Moon" and "Des Feral Imp") to the Graveyard and draw a card. Lucien draws "Slash Draw", but Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Evasion" to remove "Dandylion" from play, allowing Jaden to avoid taking damage. "Invincible Demise Lord" then attacks directly, but Jaden activates the second effect of "Emergency Evasion" to draw a card. If the drawn card is the same type as the card that Jaden removed from play via “Emergency Evasion”, he can return that card to his side of the field in the same position it was in before it was removed from play. Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos", so "Dandylion" is returned to the field (300/300) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Lucien uses "Invincible Demise Lord" to attack and destroy "Dandylion". The latter's effect then activates, Special Summoning two "Fluff Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Neos Force". He then Tributes his two "Fluff Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then equips "Neos" with "Neos Force", increasing its ATK by 800 ("Neos": 2500 → 3300/2000). Now if "Neos" destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Lucien will take damage equal to the ATK of his destroyed monster. "Neos" attacks and destroys "Invincible Demise Lord" (Lucien 1900 → 1600). The effect of "Neos Force" then activates (Lucien 1600 → 0). Errors in the English dub * After Jaden activates the effect of "Hero Medal", he says, "It goes to my hand," instead of the Deck. * When "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" destroys "Invincible Demise Lord", Jaden says that due to his special ability, he gets a second attack which is a direct one (which would bring Lucien down to 900 Life Points); the actual effect is that the destroyed monster's ATK is subtracted from the controller's Life Points. * After Lucien activates his second "Slash Draw", "Mystic Tomato" is shown to have its original Japanese artwork. * In the dub, "Monster Reincarnation" is replaced with "Monster Reborn". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes